A Day With Tracy and Link
by FabulouslyMichelle
Summary: Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin's day gets off to a rough start, but turns into an afternoon and evening of laughter and love. Trink/Edna/Wilbur/Sandwich/Ice Cream/Iced Tea/Danged Democrats/Bubblegum/Cherry/Fudge/Whipped Cream/Kissing/Sweet/Smile/Giggling
1. Two Extra Turnblads

Author's note:

This was written on a challenge. I have fulfilled all of the requirements. I find it hilarious, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. 

--Two Extra Turnblads--

Link checked his watch for the millionth time. He didn't want to be too early, but he didn't want to offend Tracy by being late. He paced and calculated the time it would take to drive to her house. About three minutes? Maybe four? It was five minutes to noon now. He decided that the combined time of walking and driving would have him on the Turnblads' doorstep at noon sharp. After one last quick look in the mirror, he trotted downstairs.

When he pulled up beside the house, he again checked his reflection and watch; 12:01. He sighed and hopped out of the car, making his way to the door. He knocked and placed his hands in his pockets. He was surprised when Tracy's mother Edna opened the door.

_Oh, hello Mrs. Turnblad. I'm here to pick up Tracy? _He said uncertainly, running a nervous hand over his smoothly gelled hair.

_She and Wilbur will be right down. _She smiled as Link blinked confusedly.

_Uh-- _he started, but he was interrupted by Tracy dancing down the steps behind Edna, Wilbur close behind. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

_Hey baby doll_ he said, and she kissed his cheek in greeting.

_Well come on, let's not dilly dally around here too long! _Mister Turnblad laughed.

_Oh, uh… _Link gave Tracy a confused glance.

_Mom and dad are coming with us. Didn't you get my message?_ She raised her eyebrows in question.

_Oh, no…I uh, must have missed it. _Link said awkwardly. _Okay, if you'll just give me a second... _He dashed to his car and began to cram the fodder of his back seat into the trunk. He had only been planning on Tracy, not the whole Turnblad family. He wished Tracy had given him a little more heads up. Finally he finished, and opened the passenger side door for Tracy. When she was settled, he opened the back door.

_Mrs. Turnblad _he said, bowing gawkily. The suspension squeaked ominously as Edna Turnblad settled into the car behind her daughter. He snapped the door shut and scrambled around to let Mr. Turnblad in. When finally everyone was seated, Link put his seatbelt on.

_So, where to? _He said, trying to ignore the tilt of the car.

_Oh, there's a nice little café about ten minutes from here. _Tracy said helpfully.

_They have outside tables, too _Mister Turnblad contributed.

_And they have great sandwiches_ Edna chimed in.

_Okay, here we go than! _Link started the engine, praying that the car bottom wouldn't scrape cement as he pulled away from the curb.

Link parked a ways down the street where the café sat between a bookstore and a Laundromat.

_Does anyone mind a little walking? _He asked. There was a chorus of _no's_, and Link got out to open the doors for the family. On the way Wilbur stopped at a newspaper stand to buy The Sun. They chose a table and sat, and Link tried not to stare as Edna shimmied her ample bottom into the dangerously tiny chair. A waitress with red pigtails brought them menus. Every Turnblad already knew what they wanted, and Link was left to stare at the menu for several uncomfortable moments before saying he'd have what Tracy was having.

_So tell me young man, _Wilbur said, turning to Link. _How long have you been going with our daughter? _Link thought for a moment, not quite sure.

_Um, I guess about a month and a half? _He looked to Tracy for confirmation.

_One month, eleven days, eighteen hours. _Link stared open mouthed at her.

_Uh, yeah_ he mumbled. The waitress brought their drinks. Link sipped his soda pop, glad to have something to do while he was being interrogated.

_Do you plan to spend your life with her? _Link adjusted his collar.

_Yes I do, sir _he said after a quick glance at Tracy.

_You're planning to get married? _

_Sure, someday _Tracy answered for him.

_How many kids? _Link choked as he inhaled his sip of soda, and a spray of iced tea from Edna's mouth showered the table.

_Wilbur s_he spluttered _isn't it a bit soon to be talking about that?_ _I mean, they're only teenagers after all!_ Internally Link agreed, but outwardly he only gawked stupidly at Tracy. Her look reminded him of the time she had slapped her booty in the detention room and turned to find him watching her.

_Mr. and Mrs Turnblad-- _

_Well why don't just call us mom and dad? _Edna said sarcastically seeing_ as how my husband has already got you married with children!_

_Edna, I was just asking _Wilbur said nonchalantly. Link was relieved when the waitress arrived with their sandwiches. Link stuffed the turkey sandwich roughly into his mouth, almost spitting it out again when he realized it contained onions, his least favorite thing. His arduous chewing was interrupted by a cry of disgust from Mrs. Turnblad.

_Danged Democrats…What? _Wilbur looked up from his paper and sat his pastrami down. Edna lifted her plate.

_There's bubble gum on it! _She tilted the plate and sure enough, under the edge, was stuck a large glob of pink chewing gum. _Excuse me? _She beckoned the waitress; the poor girl's eyes grew wide at the angry look on Edna's face. _There is gum on this plate _Edna offered it to miss pigtails.

_I am so sorry ma'am; I'll get you a fresh plat. S_he trotted off into the café, Edna shaking her head. Wilbur and Tracy returned to their sandwiches, and Link took off the top piece of bread from his and began the removal of the onions. He had almost finished when the waitress returned with a gum-free plate.

_Here you go ma'am _she placed it on the table and turned to leave.

_Wait-is this the same sandwich? _The girl looked at the sandwich and nodded.

_Yes, it is. _Edna glared incredulously at the poor girl.

_You expect me to eat a sandwich that was on the same plate with a piece of gum that someone else chewed? Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is? _

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry ma'am. I'll get you a fresh sandwich made. Is there anything else you would like?_

_Yes, a new wife for myself. _Edna gave Wilbur a hearty whack on the shoulder as the girl scampered off. Link finished his onion picking and recommenced the stuffing of his face.

_I think I feel a migraine coming on… _Mrs. Turnblad declared, rubbing her temples.

_I don't think I've ever gotten a migraine before _Link said thoughtfully through a mouthful of turkey and cheese. Edna did not look amused, and Link hid behind his napkin. The girl returned with the new sandwich.

_Is there anything else I can do for you?_

_You have done quite enough, thank you. _Miss pigtails retreated as Edna dug in.

Link's mind drifted back to the questions that Mrs. Turnblad had asked him; marriage and kids? He supposed that was what he wanted, but not for awhile. He imagined what it would be like to get married in high school. He imagined carrying his pregnant wife's books as he walked her to class. His stomach twisted uncomfortably.

_Got a little gas there, son? _Link hadn't realized that he had been making a face to go along with the stomach lurching. As Link opened his mouth to respond, a mayonnaise and mustard covered lettuce leaf fell from his sandwich, leaving a streak of condiments on his shirt before landing resolutely in his lap.

_Aw, damn! _He grabbed his napkin as he stood abruptly, bumping the table and by extension causing his and everyone else's drinks to spill. They all scrambled to get away from the wave of iced tea and soda that flowed over the surface of the table. In the midst of the hullabaloo, Edna Turnblad screamed as her spindly chair bent, sending her spread eagled to the ground. Link stumbled around the table to help Tracy and Wilbur lift Missus Turnblad from the cement. Mrs. Turnblad was red with embarrassment as her husband and daughter hauled her to her feet. She stood tall, although quite flustered. Link beckoned the waitress again, requesting towels and to-go containers for the remainder of their sandwiches. Sticky and ruffled, Link Larkin and the Turnblads walked with their containers to the car.

Outside the Turnblad residence, Wilbur let himself out of the car and opened Edna's door for her. After closing it, he poked his head into the passenger side window.

_Thank you for the wonderful lunch; very entertaining. _He gave Link a goofy grin.

_Yes, thank you very much, Link. _Mrs. Turnblad sounded somewhat less grateful. Link noticed she was rubbing her backside, grimacing as she did so.

_I'm really sorry about that, missus Turnblad. _Link said sincerely. After all, he had been the one to bump the table and make everyone flail away from the liquid torrent. He peered hopefully past Tracy at Edna. To his relief she gave him a smile.

_It's fine. I'll just…put some ice on it. Thank you. _She turned and entered the house.

_Hey kiddo, why don't you take this one out for dessert? _Wilbur said to Link, patting his daughter's head. Tracy turned to Link, and he smiled broadly.

_If you wouldn't mind, sir._

_Nah, you go ahead. Just have her home before midnight. _He laughed and followed his wife into the house. Link sighed deeply.

_Well, that was an adventure! _Link unbuttoned his condiment stained shirt, pulling it off and throwing it in the back seat. Now in his t-shirt, he turned to Tracy.

_Ice cream? _He asked, grinning goofily.

_I thought you'd never ask. _She leaned over and kissed him.

I want to write a separate Trink fic to continue this


	2. Kiss the Ice Cream Away

XOXO Kiss the Ice Cream Away XOXO

Link pulled out a chair for Tracy at a tiny round table in the ice cream parlor. When she was settled, he sat across from her.

_Now this is more like it_. He said, looking around. He was relieved to be away from the Turnblads and their awkward questions. Lunch had been disastrous, and he wondered how Mrs. Turnblad's backside was; maybe Mr. Turnblad would give her a massage. This caused a wave of images that he immediately wished would go away. He tried to find a distraction, and he found it in his right front jeans pocket; his mother's ring. He grinned broadly, but Tracy was looking over her shoulder at the list of ice-creams on the wall.

_I'm feeling like mint chocolate chip. _She said thoughtfully. _How about you? _Link glanced momentarily at the list.

_How about a mint chip sundae? We can share it._

_Mmm, sounds good to me! _With that, Link made his way to the counter and returned a moment later with the sundae; three scoops of pale green ice cream dripping with hot fudge and heaped with a mountain of whipped cream and a cherry on top. When he sat it down, Tracy plucked the cherry from the sundae. Link looked crestfallen; the cherry was his favorite part. Tracy saw his disappointed look and gave him a quirky smile. Link brightened as she offered it to him, and he took it gladly. He popped it into him mouth, stem and all, and held up a finger. Tracy watched curiously as his jaw worked for several long moments, and cheered when he stuck out his tongue to reveal the perfect knot he had tied in the stem. He took it off of his tongue and held it out.

_You can keep it. _Tracy said, wrinkling her nose but smiling none the less.

_But it's a present! _Link did his best to sound affronted. _Okay, fine, I see how it is_. He said, placing the stem on the table beside the glass containing the sundae. Tracy laughed a she picked up her spoon. She dug into the sundae, getting whipped cream on her face as she slid the spoon into her mouth. Link chuckled.

_What's so funny? _She asked, giving him a smile that warmed his heart. He motioned for her to lean forward, and then used his finger to wipe the dab of whipped cream from its resting place. He held it up before popping the finger into his mouth and slurping the sweet substance from it. They giggled together as Link picked up his own spoon and purposely dabbed a bit of whipped cream onto his nose.

_Excuse me miss, but do I have anything on my face? _Tracy laughed heartily as Link attempted to lick the tip of his own nose. He gave up and wiped it off with his finger to more giggles from Tracy. They continued their ice cream eating until it had turned into soup in the bottom quarter of the glass.

_Okay, who gets the last of it? _Link said as he peered into the glass.

_Well, you got the cherry. _Tracy pointed out.

_Ah, yes. _Link handed the glass to Tracy, and she drank the liquid ice cream. He burst into laughter when she emerged with a mustache of green ice cream. He deemed this the perfect moment to slip his mother's ring onto her finger. Tracy gasped.

_Oh, Link!_

_Before my mom died, she gave this to me. She said to give it to the woman I'm going to marry. _He took Tracy's hands in his and leaned toward her. As she leaned forward to kiss him, he noticed that the area above her top lip was still green. There lips met, and Link kissed the ice cream away.

_Thank you._ She said with a smile as their lips parted company. She sat and stared at the silver and sapphire, watching it glitter.

_It's so beautiful. _Link watched her fondly. He really_ did_ want to marry this girl someday, he was certain of it. He loved everything about her; the way she walked, her smile, the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw him. She was perfect in every way.

_I love you, Tracy Turnblad._

_And I love you, Link Larkin. _She gave him a sweet smile.

_Let's get outta here. _He said, nodding toward the door. They stood, leaving the shop hand in hand.


End file.
